The journey of a lifetime
by BookWoorm
Summary: Bella and Alice stumbles uppon a house in the forest. Suck at summarys. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Proulogue

The house in the forest has been standing there for centuries. Nobody knows who owns it or its history. Though many people have tried to uncover its secret by going into the house, they never found any trace of anyone.

The house has been standing there unnoticed fore some decades.

Until now…


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the house

"How much longer?" I asked. We have been traveling for hours now and I can't take much more.

Me and my friend Alice is on a journey in the woods. It looks like its going to be a storm and I want to get cover from the rain.

"Not much longer now, Bella, but you have to be patience; we will get there before the storm, "Answered Alice and sigh.

After about five more minutes we finally came to a clearing.

The clearing was big and bright with many wild flowers and knee high grass. At the end of the clearing stood a big red two story mansion with big windows and double doors. The house looked like now one had lived there for ages, and still, it looked almost new.

"We are going to camp inside that house, now one will notice a thing, because none lives there." Said Alice. I nodded in agreement.

Even though the house looks scary, and abandoned, I'd rather sleep there than out in the rain.

We went through the double doors and stared in awe at what we saw.

The insides were more amazing than outside. The house was old-fashioned with a big, wide staircase from macros the double doors. It went a red carpet across the floor and up the staircase and in to the other rooms and all over in the whole house. There were pictures on the walls and sculptures and vases on pillars around the room.

We found candles and lit them, and went up stares and found a bedroom with two beds; we laid our stuff in there and went to explore the house.

We went true the long halls end went true all the doors we could find.

When we finally went back to the bedroom we where totally worn-out, we had found a library with a fireplace behind a secret door, which I had accidentally came over, over ten bedrooms, a music room with a grand piano, two kitchens, one dining room and one entertaining room.

That night I slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3 exploring the house

The next day it was still raining. After breakfast, we went back to the library to examine the books. After a half hour I found something interesting, on the book it said 'Diary of Elizabeth Masen'.

"Alice, look what I found" I screamed. Alice came running to me at once. I held out the book for her to see. Her eyes widen when she saw it.

"Let's read it and find out who lived here" said I, and took the book and sat down at the fireplace. With my legs crossed, I started to read.

October 23. 1348

'Dear diary,

Today my dad told me I had to marry a man I can't tolerate. His name is Henry Newton. He's a totally player, doesn't love me at all. All he wants, is to be with me for how I look, and to look good in front of everybody else.

But my father doesn't see that, all he sees is what he wants to see, like he is rich, has a god paid job, great house, great family.

But ho cares for all that?

All I want is to marry one I love, and who loves me for who I am.

When I said that my father was furious, he didn't want to hear another word. I shall marry Henry, and that's final.'

"Poor Elizabeth, I wonder if she ever married that guy" I said.

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing, so continue reading" Alice urged me on impatient.

February 05. 1349

'Dear diary,

My whole family is sick and my wedding is a month away.

I've also heard that the whole country is sick; I heard today that it's apparently a pest that is called the 'The Black Death', and I am scared. More and more people are getting sick, and I have begun to cough up blood.'

"The black death," I exhaled.

"That's properly why there are none here now, please continue." Alice said.

_February 10. 1349_

'_Dear diary,_

_My parents and Henry died yester day, and I am getting worse. _

_I have black dots all over my body, so this is properly the last day I'm going to write, so, good bye world; I am going to miss you._

When we were done reading the rain had stopped and we packed our stuff and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4 leaving

That night we were sitting in Alice's apartment and celebrated.

When we had come in to town we went to the president and told him about our discovery.

The president was impressed and gave us an honor medal for good work and sharing our information.

They have also found other diary's of earlier years.

The state has now taken care of the house; they use it as a kind of museum. We get free access of course.

So, all in one, that journey has been one of a lifetime, first we take cover in an abandoned house, we find out what happened to the people who lived there, and we got a reward.

"Who knows, maybe we will get more journeys like this one," Said Alice, after we had watched the news.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we will, but only time will show," …


End file.
